Qué se siente
by Zarite
Summary: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para protegerte si lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo?/ No te alejes de mí, yo fui quien te dijo; invítame. Dedicado a; mary-animeangel
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

Allá donde la luz empieza y allá donde se apaga, ¿En que lugar estoy yo?

La luz penetra cada parte de la pequeña casa donde esta él mientras en la mía queda en penumbras, quiero encender aquella luz artificial para por lo menos ver algo más allá de mis pies, pero mis manos se topan con territorio enemigo, me tiembla el pulso cuando aprieto entre mis dedos la pared, porque siento que la pared irregular empieza a burlase de mí, es como si mi vista fuera nula por esta maldita venda que no quiere desenredarse de mis ojos, estoy desarmada, tiritando, apretando contra mi cuerpo el vacío.

Cuando creo que gritare, que chillare, que me erguiré del suelo para insultar a todos siento su mano, cálida, apretando mis nudillos, empujándome contra su cuerpo, siento su calor, dios, creo que nunca había sentido esto, ¿Qué es?

Lloró contra su hombro, no lo veo, no sé de qué color serán sus ojos, pero sé que tienen que ser bonitos, no sé que acento tiene su voz, pero sé que tiene que ser dulce, no veo su sonrisa, pero sé que tiene que ser brillante. Aprieto mi cara contra su cuerpo, sorbo aire con tanta rapidez que empiezo a toser, su voz sale suavemente, envuelta en preocupación mientras sus manos calientes tocan mi cara, abro la boca pero no sale nada, ¿Por qué no sale nada? ¿Por qué no puedo decir que estoy feliz de que alguien viniera a mi ayuda? ¿Por qué no puedo decir que quiero que me abrace y nunca me suelte?

Me empieza a empujar hasta la puerta, me doy cuenta de que la puerta es de color caoba, me doy cuenta de que hay una cocina, me doy cuenta de que el suelo estaba envuelto por una capa finísima de polvo, me doy cuenta de que el interruptor de la luz esta a lado de la puerta, entonces veo la sombra de su mano ir hacia el interruptor y apretar. Plaf.

Se hace la luz, los objetos sombríos que me parecían sombras de demonios son lámparas, son cuadernos, son teléfonos, son las cosas cotidianas que un ser humano tiene a su alcance, entonces levanto la mirada y lo veo.

Sus ojos son gentiles, son bonitos, suaves, son chocolate derretido cubierto por una espesa nata montada que es gentileza.

Se acerca a mí y besa suavemente mi frente, yo siento que tiemblo y él me agarra, ríe suavemente contra mi oído.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

Reborn se levanta suavemente de su sofá de una plaza color negro para mirarme cruelmente con sus ojos oscuros, gira su cuello dirección a la puerta y baja el ala de su sombrero negro, siento como un agujero empieza a formarse en mi pecho, como lentamente éste se va extendiendo hasta hacer parecer mi corazón una cosa diminuta, tengo la boca reseca pero no digo nada, al final mi tutor vuelve a sentarse y empieza a sorber lentamente su té verde, yo dirijo mis pies hasta la puerta y la abro. Gokudera esta ahí mirándome apenas mientras sus puños se crispan contra su pantalón azul oscuro, relamo los labios y me hago un lado para darle paso, entra y empieza a hablar, pero yo no le hago caso, porque todo lo que dice o sale de su boca da lo mismo, porque sé que son malas noticias y yo no sé como enfrentarlas, siento una contracción en el pecho cuando mi oído captura el nombre de ella, detengo mi vista del suelo y levanto la mirada para verlo, los ojos de Gokudera son vacíos mientras habla, asiento sin poder creérmelo todavía, Reborn mira su taza de té todavía.

Cuando Gokudera termina yo salgo de la habitación, quiero reunirme con ella, quiero poder abrazarla contra mi cuerpo y decirle que lo siento, que lamento haberla involucrado en esto, que deseo que me perdone pero al mismo tiempo decirle que desaparezca de mi vida para no poder lastimarla más, quiero tener a mi lado para consolarla pero al mismo tiempo apartarla. Qué curioso.

Camino con pasos lentos hasta que pillo el coche negro, empiezo a conducir, me sé el camino de memoria, lo conozco como sé las cicatrices en el cuerpo de ella, como sé que tiene un lunar en su hombro derecho, como sé que tiene cosquilla cuando beso su vientre, como sé que odia despertarse con mucha luz en la mañana, como sé que ahora mismo debe estar tan destruida que no sabe que hacer.

Mis pensamientos no van desencaminados cuando veo la casa a oscuras, cuando veo las flores empezando a marchitarse por falta de agua, cuando veo que la ventana grande del lado derecho esta rota y los vidrios se esparcen por el jardincillo triste, salgo del coche y miro distraídamente mi alrededor, debería estar corriendo, tirar la puerta y ayudarla, debería gritar su nombre y decirle; estoy aquí, maldita sea, estoy aquí, cúlpame de tus desgracias, por favor, cúlpame, porque soy el único culpable. Pero voy a paso calmo hasta coger la llave debajo del felpudo, abro la puerta y la veo aferrándose en la pared, siento su dolor, veo su mirada perdida, veo como su cuerpo desnutrido empieza a notarse, veo como su hermoso pelo corto esta revuelto. Me acerco y ella no me nota, ¿Acaso ahora ya no me reconoces? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí? ¿No decías que siempre me reconocerías daba cual sea mi aspecto?

Le cojo lentamente de la muñeca mientras acaricio sus nudillos, ella abre los ojos, su mirada perdida me busca, la atraigo contra mi cuerpo y la abrazo.

Dios, perdóname.

Susurro cerca de su oído su nombre, ella levanta los ojos, no ve nada, ¿Acaso no vez que soy yo? El culpable de la muerte de tus padres, el único responsable de que estés en un país desconocido, el único que te invito a venir egoístamente para que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre, para que seas el sustento real de este mundo distorsionado. Siento los ojos escocer pero no derramo lágrimas, porque esa tienes que ser tú, tienes que ser tú quien llora a tus muertos mientras yo espero que aquellas lágrimas se detengan algún día. Me encamino contigo en mis brazos para la puerta y veo como recién me vez, como vez todo.

¿Ya recuerdas?

Siento tu cara esconderse cerca de mi cuello mientras las lágrimas salen.

Lo siento.

Salimos de la casa y tus ojos se cierran por tanta luminosidad. Aprieto tu rostro contra mi pecho y pienso, ¿Qué pasaría si volvemos a nuestra tierra? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que, te amo con toda mi alma pero estaría dispuesto a dejarte ir para no verte sufrir más? ¿Qué pasaría si volviera al pasado y matara el encuentro predestinado que tenia con Reborn?

Te siento temblar y aprieto los dientes, me duele, ¿Sabes? Porque tú tienes que ser feliz, porque eras tú quien me decía que tenia que seguir adelante, pero ahora mismo quisiera ser yo tu apoyo, pero no puedo.

Empiezas a resbalar lentamente contra el suelo, yo caigo contigo y nos quedamos viendo el coche negro, la luz de fondo, las casas pintadas de colores calmantes, del césped de los vecinos, de tu jardincillo destrozado, de tus pies desnudos. Suspiro contra el viento y pienso, ¿Quién sabe eh? ¿Quién sabia que esto pasaría, porque no nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué Reborn es tan testarudo para obligarme a estar aun en la mafia? ¿Por qué te dije _ven conmigo_?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

**Q**ué se siente.

No me importa, realmente no me importa pienso mientras lo veo, sus ojos son tan tristes que duele, su cuerpo intenta acercarse al mío pero se detiene con temor, fuerza una sonrisa en sus labios y yo me apoyo contra su hombro, siento mis pies fríos pero nadie me apartara de tu lado, eso lo se.

Porque fui yo quien decidió seguirte, porque fui yo quien te dijo; _invítame_.

Con temor empiezas a coger entre sus dedos mi mano, yo te miro, dime, ¿Aun me quieres verdad? ¿Entonces porque, porque intentas alejarme ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás? ¿Por qué detienes tu amor cuando ya esta tan dentro como un veneno de una serpiente? ¿No ves que ya no hay vuelta atrás?

Intento hablar, decir tu nombre, murmurar algo por más estúpido que sea pero no puedo, en mi pecho algo se esta muriendo, pero estoy segura que no es mi amor, lo que muere lentamente es la inocencia, lo que muere es mi gentileza para perdonar, lo que muere es mi rechazo a la guerra. Alzó mi mano hasta posarla en tu mejilla y me acercó, siento como te tensas para alejarme pero te atraigo con la poca fuerza que tengo, te beso, no aquel beso que nos damos cuando estamos desesperados por días separados, no aquel beso sensual que nos damos cuando tu mano empieza a tocar más allá de mi cuello y pecho, no aquel beso inocente que nos dimos cuando teníamos quince años, si no este beso que dice; te amo. Te sigo amando.

Me separo de tus labios lentamente y recargo mi cabeza contra tu hombro, siento tus manos temblar hasta acercarse a mi cuerpo y abrazarme con todas tus fuerzas, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras sido tú el muerto? Pienso, me aterra. Siento que me volvería loca si desaparecieras.

Te miro a los ojos, chocolate derretido pienso, miro tu piel, miro tu ser entero, te amo. Te amo.

Empiezo a reír y tú me miras, ¿Es acaso mi amor tan loco como para producirme carcajadas hasta en este momento duro?

No lo sé ni me importa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

Yo fui el único, ¿Sabes? Fui el único que supo ver más allá de tu sonrisa despreocupada, de tu chillona voz cuando discutías con Gokudera, de tu sonrisa maliciosa cuando hacías una tontería como intentar ayudarnos, yo te vi a ti. Eso basta. Porque fui el único que se enteró que tu amor no era un capricho, de que tu amor no era obsesión, de que caí en tu mirada preocupada, triste y rechazada cuando no te veía a ti, que me enamore tanto como para retenerte entre mis brazos mientras mi boca te susurra una y otra vez cuánto te amo.

Pero ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa para salvarte, eso significaría que tendría que dejarte, ¿Acaso podré?

Pero mis dudas se evaporan cuando tus labios se acercan a los míos, cuando siento tus sentimientos en la punta de tu lengua, siento que me amas cuando me miras, haré todo lo posible para protegerte, no te dejare, no te dejare.

Seré egoísta. ¡Quiero _ser_ egoísta!

Me apoyo también contra tu cuerpo pequeño y vemos el cielo, hay luz, hay a veces una nubecilla que opaca el sol pero hay luz.

Cierro los ojos y me echo contra el suelo, te aprieto contra mis brazos, huelo tu aroma y pienso, ¿Qué sería de mí si tu no estas conmigo?


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**Q**ué se siente.

Levanto entre mis manos tu cara, veo tus ojos abnegados de lágrimas mientras tu boca se aferra contra tus dientes para no soltar un gemido, me duele verte de esta manera, ¿Quién diría?

Acuesto tu cara contra mi pecho, empiezo a peinar tus rebeldes pelos mientras mis labios te llaman ansiosamente para que te quedes conmigo, porque tengo miedo de que tu mente vuele y me deje sola con mi dolor, quiero que me mires a los ojos y verme reflejados en ellos.

Lentamente empezamos a caer al suelo, ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esto verdad? ¿No eras tú hace meses que me consoló por la perdida de mis padres? ¿No eres tú quien me sostuvo entre tus brazos besándome lentamente las mejillas empapadas por lágrimas diciéndome que me amas?

Mi lengua se mueve suavemente, deletreo tu nombre apenas y tus ojos se enfocan en mi cara. Oh. Siento el aliento caer a trompicones por mi garganta, cuesta, no, no cuesta, duele, arde quemando mi cuerpo, callando mis vocales, muerdo mi boca y te aprieto mientras lloro.

¿Por qué?

Quiero gritar, quiero alzarte entre mis brazos y protegerte, quiero que jamás hayas conocido el dolor que sentí cuando me entere de la noticia, quiero que puedas seguir adelante, pero sé que no podrás porque tienes rabia, dudas en tu pecho, ¿Acaso no tienes que hacer nada? ¿Tienes que buscar venganza? ¿Tienes que soportar el amargo sabor de la desesperación besar cada parte de tu cuerpo? ¿Te convertirás en una bestia buscando saciar la sed, el dolor, el miedo?

¿En que nos convertiremos? ¿En que se reducirá este amor que sentimos? ¿Algún día se acabara y cuando nos miremos diremos; cómo pude enamorarme de ti, con rabia?

Mi cuerpo tiembla sin proponérmelo. Lo siento. Lo siento por no ser de ayuda, siento no poder quitarte tu dolor, siento que tengas que ver con ojos nublados en lágrimas el mundo podrido que nos rodea, siento no poder ser una mujer heroína para aguardar entre mis brazos tu angustia.

Dime por favor, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

No basta. No basta con llorar. No basta con aferrarme a su cuerpo femenino apretándola, engullendo entre mis manos sus hombros, ejerciendo presión mientras siento como ella llora contra mi pelo, no basta.

No basta nada. Tomo aire pero siento que no llega nada a mi corazón, la siento temblar, escucho como me llama con ansias, como sus manos pequeñas intentan abarcar mi cara para mirarme, pero no puedo mirarle. No. No basta.

Quiero gritar. Quiero levantarme y escupir con rabia, apretar entre mis dedos al infeliz, causante de mi dolor, llorar contra su pecho, escuchando como su corazón se detiene, corre, se calma, sufre.

No basta con desahogarme.

Levanto la mirada y la veo, sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos están humedecidos, aquel brillo que se pone en los labios, el color melocotón que me gusta, desaparece mientras sus labios se estiran para sonreírme, le tomo de la mejilla y apoyo mi nariz en su cuello.

Cuéntame, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué hago con esto que tengo en el pecho? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para soportar todo lo llevo dentro? ¿Tengo que seguir adelante como lo estas haciendo tú? ¿Tengo que buscar mi propia manera?

Me separo lentamente de tu cuerpo, te estremeces mientras te miro sin ver en realidad, empiezo una caminata opuesta a tu situación, me gritas, me llamas, pero no puedo, no puedo voltear y quedarme para siempre entre tus brazos, no puedo fingir que ahora puedo seguir adelante, no puedo correr el riesgo de que tu seas la próxima.

_Te amo. _

Te amo y no dejare que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra solo porque te enamoraste del hombre equivocado.

N/A. Inspirado en la canción, No Basta de Franco de Vita.

N/A 2. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, cuando tenga más tiempo os agradeceré correctamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

Por más que abro la boca, por más que grito, por más que intento correr y alcanzarlo siento que él se aleja con más rapidez, por eso al final lo llamo en un susurro, suplicándole que se quede, que por favor se detenga para ayudarlo, o siquiera para soportar su dolor contra mi pecho, pero no te detienes, te apartas de mí, desprendes de tu corazón mi huella, te alejas y me tiras sin miramientos. ¿Es así como terminara todo? ¿Es así como tengo que aguantar todo lo siento mientras te apartas de mí?

¿Qué paso con aquellos momentos? ¿Qué pasara con todo los recuerdos que tengo en la cabeza? ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora si no estás cada mañana esperándome en la puerta para guiarme en la mansión? ¿Para abrazarme por las noches cuando tengo pesadillas de mis padres, cuando sueño que están aun con vida para luego llorar sabiendo la verdad?

Te pienso, cada día, cada segundo, cada paso que doy en el cual me alejo de tu cercanía, en la cual me aparto de tus amigos que también eran míos, ya no pregunto porque nadie responde, ya no insisto porque has desaparecido, solo espero que recuerdes, ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**Q**ué se siente.

Siento tus labios besar suavemente mi sien, mientras tus manos recorren mi pelo, siento tu cuerpo apretar el mío, te _siento_.

Sonrió mientras te veo a los ojos, tu pelo corto y tu pequeña nariz apretarse contra mi mejilla, rio por lo bajo y pienso, ¿Es esto real?

Siento que sueño, que eres un producto de mi imaginación y quizás sea cierto, porque tu figura se distorsiona y mi dulce sueño se convierte en una pesadilla, mi pesadilla es que tú no estás conmigo.

Abro los ojos con sobresalto buscándote sabiendo aun la respuesta, no estas tú esperándome, no estás tú sonriéndome, no estás.

Me levanto y vago por la habitación, espero que el tiempo no avance más pero es inevitable, no se hace meses de ti, no sé como estás, no sé nada de ti y eso hace que yo solo sea el nada, ni siquiera existo realmente sin ti, pero eso lo decidí yo, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué pasaría si no estuvieras aun aquí en la tierra viva?

El solo pensar que no estuvieras entre nosotros aun alejados me duele mucho, mucho más que la muerte de mi madre, me duele tanto que no podría vivir, que estoy seguro que sería el próximo Romeo, me siento contra el sofá verde de la habitación, pienso en los momentos que pasamos, en cómo te conocí, en como mis ojos fueron capturados por los tuyos, en como caí en la red del amor y cómo tuve que alejarme para no morir por miedo.

A veces me gustaría tener coraje, entrar a la habitación de Reborn y apuntarle con la pistola, acusarle que por su culpa ahora estoy más que perdido que en mi adolescencia. Gritarle que me hubiese encantado ser el Dame-Tsuna en vez del Décimo Vongola, de decirle que quiero que retroceda el tiempo para patearme el trasero cuando acepte convertirme en jefe, pero no puedo, en mí sigue habitando cierta parte de Dame-Tsuna.

Me preguntó si algún día podre enfrentar a Reborn, si algún día podré acusarle correctamente y odiarle sin miramientos, pero creo que no podré, porque sin Reborn no tendría estos amigos que tengo, que no tendría a Gokudera que parece estar cada día más preocupado por mí, a Yamamoto que intenta animar sin conseguir resultado, a Lambo que me ensaña que sigue siendo un niño y que no puedo dejarlo en peligro como lo hacemos los demás, a Ryohei que me da lecciones de supervivencia a la lejanía de un amor.

Sin ellos, ¿Qué seria?

¿Seguiría siendo un inútil verdad? ¿Pero sin ti que sería? No seria nada.

Me pregunto si con el tiempo encontraras a alguien digno de tu amor, a alguien con el cual podrás ser feliz sin temor a nada, a alguien que sepa sanar tus heridas, no, esas heridas que te cause, ¿Habrá alguien que sane aquellas heridas? ¿Habrá alguien que te haga olvidar de mí? ¿Qué me saque de tu corazón? ¿Existirá esa persona que borrara mi huella de tu corazón? ¿Serás feliz con él? ¿Tendrás esa inexistente felicidad que te di por poco tiempo?

¿Te olvidaras de mí?

Cierro los ojos, si tú me olvidas, si borras todos esos momentos que teníamos, esos recuerdos, ¿Qué sería de mí?

¡No te olvides de mí!

Soy egoísta. Aprieto entre mis manos mi boca, de la cual sale una risa ronca, cruel y vacía. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir en paz?

¿Por qué entraste tan a dentro que solo intentar tirarte de mi pecho éste se detiene furiosamente con dolor?

Me encuentro solo. Triste. Traicionado. Rabioso.

Me encuentro con medio cuerpo sin ti, pero tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

Gokudera entra a la habitación sin llamar para mirarme durante un segundo y luego salir, ¿Acaso cree que me suicidare? ¿Qué acabare con todo este dolor sin más? No, no lo haré. Porque si en la otra vida tu tampoco estás no quiero ir, porque si tampoco estás en el más allá me rehúso a ir.

¿Qué tengo que hacer con todo lo que siento? ¿Con todo lo que quiero decirte pero no puedo? ¿Qué?


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. _

**R**osas.

La locura, no, el amor, el amor nos convirtió en esto, ¿No lo ves? ¿¡No lo ves!?

No llores, aprieta, aprieta te lo suplico, pero tus ojos, esos ojos profundos, esas larguísimas pestañas y tu corazón parecen a punto de dejar de latir también como mi motor1, mi pecho se contrae, intento, suplico, anhelo, aprieta la maldita arma y acaba conmigo.

Pero nos miramos, largamente, días, meses, años, segundos, todo está fuera de lugar pero un segundo con nuestras miradas encontradas es como una eternidad, y un toque es como estar en el cielo. Sin embargo es hora de acabar esto, ¿Verdad?

_Te amo_, Dios, no hay palabras para describir que por ti haría todo, que mataría, rebanaría, destrozaría, pídeme lo que quieras, pídemelo y te lo daré, solo no te alejes de mí.

_Has cambiado_, murmuras con voz suave mientras tus ojos angustiosos no se separan de los míos, relames tu boca, esa boca que bese infinidad de beses, esos labios que acariciaron mis mejillas, que viajaron hasta mi cuello y rieron contra mi oreja, esos labios que soltaron mil veces un _Te amo_ mientras fundíamos nuestros cuerpos en la danza del placer, esa boca que me enseño que de ahí provienen palabras hermosas e hirientes cuando dudas, esa boca rosada que me susurro en la intimidad secretos, verdades, anhelo, profundos desconsuelos y ardientes sentimientos que llenaron mis vacías noches en canción de cuna. Me miras, bajas tu ojos hasta mi pecho, **ahí**, dispárame ahí. _Me dejaste, dijiste que me querías_, sollozas. Duele. Haru, duele mucho cuando lloras. Es como intentar respirar debajo del mar y llenar tus pulmones de agua salada, es como intentar curar un corte con sal y vinagre, es como si la mano de Reborn se adentrara hasta mi corazón y me apretara cruelmente mientras me dice que te mire, **duele**. _Has cambiado,_ sigues, te acercas suavemente, tu pelo corto antes que me invito infinidad de veces a acariciarlo ahora solo me produce ganas de agarrártelo fuertemente entre mis dedos y hacerte daño hasta que todo cambiara, tu pelo, el color, ¿Qué ha pasado?, _Tsuna-san… tengo miedo_, veo como caen, como flechas ensangrentadas recubiertas de alcohol hasta mi pecho, duele, Dios, como duele Haru, tus lágrimas son mi debilidad, _te has convertido en un monstruo_, susurras.

¿Monstruo?

¿Mi amor por mi ti es tan horrible como para deformarme el rostro? ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¿No ves en estos jodidos ojos mi yo de antes? ¡No ves que estos malditos ojos que no dicen nada ahora decían antes **Te amo** una y otra vez!

¡Soy yo! Aunque por fuera parezca hasta el mismísimo Satanás soy yo Haru, mírame a los ojos, bucea en ellos y comprueba que todavía queda una pizca de humanidad, no veas la sangre que cubre mi cuerpo, no veas las laceraciones que recubren mis brazos, no busques otra cosa, mírame, _mírame_.

¡Mírame! ¡Soy Tsuna! ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada!

Tus manos tiemblan, tu mirada suplicante recae en el cuerpo de Reborn que te mira con preocupación, intentas acercarte a él pero te lo impido.

_¡No lo toques!_, grito con voz ronca, das un respingo, el arma cae hasta el suelo y veo el miedo, _mierda_, Haru, ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? Me acerco a ti, no huyas, no huyas, llevo mis manos hasta tus mejillas, tus ojos, bonitos ojos que antes eran alegres ahora solo son una carcasa que me lastima, veo tus labios, labios que susurraron poemas de amor a mi oído, me agacho hasta tener mi mentón en tu hombro_. Mátame, quiero morir_, te suplico con voz entrecortada, te siento tensa, reacia, te abrazo, te lastimo, te aprieto contra mí y lloras contra mi pecho.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que acabar así?,_ me preguntas en un murmullo, sonrió sin alegría, beso tu pelo que ahora me insta solo a cortártelo, ¿Por qué lo llevas tan largo Haru?, me gustaba tu pelo corto, me gustaba cuando podía ver tu cuello y lo besaba con suavidad, ¿Por qué has cambiado Haru?, _Podemos volver al pasado Tsuna-san_, me pides.

_No podemos_, respondo, tú aprietas tus pequeñas, delicadas y heridas manos contra mi espalda, niegas con la cabeza.

_Podemos, vamos donde Shōichi_, oigo tu respiración, en muchas ocasiones recuerdo haber escuchado tu respiración mientras dormías, mientras hacíamos el amor, mientras te besaba y te quedabas sin aire, recuerdo como tu pecho subía, como bajaba y se parada cuando te miraba.

Nada va a cambiar Haru, he cometido muchos errores por mi venganza, por mi falsa justicia que quería para mi madre, mate poco a poco al hombre que amabas, solo queda una pizca que te pide que acabes con él, porque la siguiente podrías ser tú, y si tú eres dañada el mundo entero también debería morir. Me separo de ti y te doy el arma, la cojo, la miras, al final la coges con temblor. Me acerco a ti y pongo la boca en mi corazón.

Ahí. Así se mata a los monstruos Haru. Ahora comprendo. Yo soy uno, el peor.

Bajo mis labios hasta tu oído, clik, _dispara_, dejas de respirar y levantas la mirada.

_Lo siento_, me dices, yo niego, no me importa morir mirándote a los ojos, será lo último hermoso que veré al final, cierro los ojos, el arma se separa un poco, aprieto los labios y escucho un _bamg_ que resuena.

Entonces lo oigo, lo siento, tus ojos se abren, tus labios tiemblan, dejas caer el arma, me sonríes por última vez y caes al suelo, veo como tus manos van hasta tu pecho, sueltas un último suspiro.

_¡Bang!_

Giro bruscamente y la bala se incrusta contra mi estómago, chillo con voz ronca, pastosa, caigo a tu lado, y siento apenas como Reborn se acerca con la pierna cojeando, se agacha hasta mi oído.

_Solamente un profesor puede acabar con su alumno, Dame-Tsuna._

Sonrió con tristeza. Si estoy muriendo como creo que es, ¿Te veré de nuevo Haru?

_Alumno estúpido._

Ah.

Haru, ¿Crees que habrá algo? ¿Podremos volver a susurrarnos nuestro amor en la intimidad? ¿A besarnos y sentirnos en la cuerda de la felicidad? ¿Podremos escuchar nuestra respiración acelerada cuando nos acariciábamos?

Haru…¿Crees que esta vez terminara bien?

N/A. Triste, lo sé, la nota 1; motor, el instrumento por el cual el ser humano es lo que es al final de sus días de vida, si se estropea algo acaba detestando a los mecánicos que intentar arreglarlo, pero cuesta, porque reparar un corazón que se destrozo en miles de pedazos es difícil repararlo.


End file.
